


Late at Night

by Grapefruit123456788



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapefruit123456788/pseuds/Grapefruit123456788
Summary: On a late night walk home, Kandomere scares you and you almost strike him. But don’t worry, he ends up making your night just a little better.
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Reader, Kandomere (Bright)/You, Kandomere - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Late at Night

Coming back to your apartment you take notice at how late it is. It’s dark out and all you can hear is distant sirens and cars. You pull out your knife and hold it in defense position worrying about being kidnapped. You would’ve taken the car but your best friend needed it to get to work today. There’s a buzz in the air and it calms you. For a moment you take in your surroundings and notice little things around you that you had not noticed were there before. It’s peaceful. Eventually, you could see your building a few blocks down so you start to walk a little faster relieved that you made it there in one piece.   
All of a sudden you feel like your being watched. You don’t stop and instead pick up your pace a little.   
You hear someone approaching you behind so you ready your knife to strike. Your heart is racing and you prepare for the worst. You feel a breeze as they get nearer and nearer. Remembering a short self defense move, you turn your body, grabbing their shoulder and swinging your blade towards their neck only to find that it’s Kandomere. In an instant you stop your motion. He looks at you with wide eyes. “Oh my god! You almost gave me a heart attack! Why the hell did you sneak up on me Kandomere? ” You yell panting.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” He steps forward and places his hands on your arms.   
“Are you okay? I almost cut you.” You feel bad now for almost striking the elf even though it was technically his fault for sneaking up on you like that. You place your hand on his apologetically.  
“Yes I’m fine. Are you ok?”   
“Yea,” you pause and look down guiltily only to look back up at him “What are you doing in this part of town? I thought you lived in the elf district?”   
“I do but I came to your place to drop off some paperwork. It’s for your case. I was walking to your building when I saw you and thought I could just walk you up to your apartment. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry.” You feel him closer to you and for a moment you have butterflies.   
“It’s ok” you offer him a small smile “Come on” The both of you walk towards your building. The elevator ride is awkward so you try to break the tension. “How was your day?”   
“Busy.” He pauses “We’re working on a new case involving the Inferni. I expect there will be a lot of late nights for the next few days.” You look up at him almost straining your neck from the height difference until you realize how close he actually is to you. You can see that’s he’s exhausted from the dark circles under his eyes. You knew he was overworking himself trying to work your case alongside his other cases and you felt bad. If only there was more you could help with. He breaks your pondering by asking “How was your day?”   
“Also busy. Lot of bills to pay. I forgot how expensive LA was” you chuckle. He nods his head and offers a small smile in response.   
Going into your apartment you can tell your best friend is fast asleep by the lack of lights. “Coffee?” you ask.   
“Yes, thank you.” You go to the coffee machine setting down your wallet and knife on the counter. Meanwhile you turn to see Kandomere looking around your place while removing his jacket and setting it on a nearby chair. You admire his blue hair from afar and smile when you see his pointy ears poking out from a few strands. Before he looks to your direction you’ve already turned away focusing on preparing his coffee.  
“How do you take your coffee?”   
“Two sugars, no creamer.” You fix his coffee and hand him his cup. He closes his eyes when he takes a sip enjoying the taste of it. Your friend had spent a little extra money to buy a special elven brand of coffee and Kandomere seemed to approve. You go to take off your shoes and jacket and tie your hair up in a low bun. Walking near your friends room you see that she’s asleep so you close her door to avoid waking her and tread back to the room where the elf has now comfortably sit on one of the bar stools. You don’t notice he’s staring at you until you sit next to him. His eyes are beautiful and intimidating. Nervously you look back down at your fidgeting hands not knowing what to say.   
You break the silence by saying “You said you brought some paperwork concerning my case?” You look up at him.  
He breaths in replying “Yes.” And he gets up to retrieve the files. You flip through the pages not understanding some of the language. Kandomere observes your features and watches as your expressions change for each page. You would have to do a little research later to better understand some of the meanings. You put the papers back into the file and push them away on the counter.   
“Y/n” You look back up and see he face glowing in the dim light. You notice that he’s made his way closer to you now. His eyes stand out the most and look almost as if they are sparkling. You feel the need to lean in and now find yourself inches from his face. You can smell the coffee on his lips and it brings out a hunger within you.   
“Kandomere” you barely whisper. Before you can say anything else, you feel the warmth of his lips on your own. At first the kiss is gentle. Kandomere fixes his hands behind your head bringing you in for more and you lean in. You place your hands on his face and feel the softness of his skin. He bites your lip and you open your mouth allowing him entrance. For some time you both just remain there in each other’s embrace enjoying the feeling of your mouths dancing together. After a while you move away catching your breath and panting heavily. You gaze into his eyes and see how much his pupils have dilated. In response, you bite your lip. Before he can make a move again, his phone vibrates from his jacket. You move back a little and notice his sigh.   
“I’m sorry, I have to take this.” he says. You nod in assurance. You avoid eavesdropping the conversation by looking through the files again. You don’t even notice that his call has already ended and he’s staring at you again. He walks towards you and you look up. “I have to go. They need me at the office.” You’re disappointed but you understand.  
“It’s totally fine. Don’t worry about it.” You smile and get up to walk him to the door. You both seem at a loss for words once your at the door. His pupils are still dilated and his breathing is slightly faster. Your not sure if you should say anything about the kiss or just forget it ever happened.   
But Kandomere interrupts you by saying “I will come by later again tomorrow so we can go over some of the paperwork together.”   
“Ok no problem.” You feel a little hurt at his disregard of the kiss you both just shared but decide to let it go.  
“Thank you for the coffee. And once again I’m truly sorry for startling you earlier.” You notice the corners of his mouth move up slightly.   
“Anytime and don’t worry about it” you laugh. He steps outside beginning to walk away. “Goodnight.”   
“Goodnight, Y/n. Sweet dreams.” Before you know it he has disappeared down the hallway. You close the door and sink to the floor. Your mind is racing over the events that just happened. Did he actually kiss you or were you just imagining it? Kandomere has had your eye for a while now, ever since you arrived here actually. But you didn’t think that he’d ever reciprocate your feels. Or would he?   
Little did you know, Kandomere had a sappy smile plastered on his face in the elevator thinking about your kiss. He felt ashamed for not talking about it but didn’t know how you felt. He would make it up to you tomorrow. For now, he had a lot of work to do.


End file.
